The Path x Hetalia
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: This is another crossover series I've made. The game "The Path" is basically about how 6-7 girls go through life. As an adult to an unsure teenager and then to a little kid. I've used this idea to basically get an idea of any type of turmoil the characters in the story are feeling at a certain point of time.
1. Chapter 1

The Path

England's Conflict

Rain drizzled in the faces of everyone that walked by. Footsteps dragged across the cobblestoned road. Incoherent slurs could be heard as people passed one another. A few scurried to the nearest building, trying to escape the rain.

A man leaned against a door that led into a local pub. He rubbed his face and groaned. His body felt heavy and buried. His head felt even worse. He slid down the wall and sunk to the cement below his feet. He buried his head in his arms and sighed.

"Why?" He mumbled. His mind jumbled around with frustrated thoughts that threatened to make his mind burst.

Thoughts of a fight that occurred earlier racked his mind once more. He remembered his older siblings yelling at him for something in which he has no control over. They were angry and he shrugged them off like he usually did. "They'll leave me alone if I don't interact with them immediately." Is what he always said to himself whenever they got angry at him. But today was the final straw. His brother had enough of him and Arthur felt the same.

~~Earlier~~

"How many times do we 'ave to say it, hmm?" A man growled, his voice echoing through the room. "Stop trying to tell us what to bloody do all the bloody time!"

"Cameron!" A woman snapped. "Now's NOT the time for this!"

"Oh yeah, Claire?" Cameron scoffed. "When the bloody hell can we do this then?"

Claire was silent for moment, trying to come up with something to stop this fighting. Her fists turned into balls and Arthur could tell how frustrated she was getting.

"You, out of all of us, know more about his oppression." Cameron said.

"Stop it!" Claire barked. "I won't let this continue."

"Claire, it's all right," Arthur said with a matter-of-fact tone, "I can deal with Cameron on my own."

"That's it!" Cameron roared.

He tore across the room and threw back his fist. Arthur stood strong, ready to take Cameron's attack. His green eyes flew open when he saw Claire jump in front of him. She grabbed Cameron's fist before any damage could be done. Silence encompassed the room and tension slowly built up.

Arthur stumbled back into his chair as his older siblings stared each other down. A few more minutes went by until Cameron took back his hand and gave Claire one last stare before leaving the room. Arthur looked up at his sister with a half-hearted smile only to receive a shameful look in response. The look Claire had given him felt like a million daggers hit him at once. He never liked seeing his sister like this.

Before he could say anything, she left the room. Arthur watched the door close and sank back in his chair. Disappointment hung over him like a cloud and it choked him as he fought off tears. A few moments later Arthur stared at the half empty bottle of whiskey he kept on the fireplace mantle. He gulped as he heard its musical whispers. Arthur shot up from his chair and ran towards his coat and left his house to go on a walk.

~~Now~~

How he ended up at a pub wasn't a mystery. He usually made his way to the pub after a huge family fight anyways. He wasn't sure if Bryce and Allen being there this time was a boon or an omen. He didn't care. His head started to hurt again as an image of Claire's disappointed face appeared in his head again.

He groaned once more and got to his feet. He wobbled a little but managed to straighten himself a bit. He began to walk down the streets of London, the echoes of Big Ben making his head hurt even more. He pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head to fend off the annoying noise.

Arthur continued to stumble into inanimate objects as he made his way home. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him but knew he wouldn't get into any trouble. He memorized the walk home after walking to and from the pub so much.

He stumbled into someone and quickly looked at him with a doubtful look. He continued to walk without an inkling of what might happen next. His eyelids dropped and he blinked several times just to clear his eyes so he could see what was in front of him. He saw a crowd of troublesome people, all three of them held a devilish look in their red eyes.

"Bloody Anarchists…" He murmured as he slipped through and alley to avoid them.

He knew the troubles of walking into an alley at this time of night, especially in a city like London. He kept a steady gaze at the ground, hoping to ignore whoever was around him. Dressed the way he was, he was also worried about getting mugged… or worse. He tightened his jacket and tried to keep himself all together as he ventured the alleyways.

Each turn was like a scare for him. He wasn't sure what was around the corner and what he might see next. He wasn't sure he wanted to see it either. He was a little afraid of what might attack him and cause his family to worry. His family… Arthur felt his mind begin to hurt again as he thought of all the torment he gave them.

_iYou ungrateful git!/i_ Cameron's voice echoed through his mind. _iDo you ever think before you act? Or is it all a work in progress? It's your bloody fault that Francis is the way he is! You know, you should learn from what Alfred taught you. He fought back for a REASON!/i_

He sighed as he remembered all of Cameron's taunts and jabs. He was right. He was right about everything. About Francis and Alfred. About anyone he's tried to "conquer" over the years. Even his dearest sister, Claire.

_iArthur, never forget you have your family to help you out. And if things get rough, just let your big sister handle it!/i_ Claire's melodic laugh echoed through his mind and soothed his head. _iMad? Why would I be mad, Arthur? Families always argue but it's what keep them close and makes their bonds stronger. You know Cameron's getting pretty upset with you lately. Why not try to lie off of him for a while? He's only going to get madder… and he might hurt you if you're not careful./i_

He rubbed his eyes from frustration. Tears slid down his face and clouded his vision. Arthur quickly slid against a nearby wall and isolated himself from the outside world. The taunts and laughs of both Claire and Cameron gave him discomfort. He didn't want to make them mad but he had no control over what his boss wanted… right?

A metallic clank sounded and Arthur shot up his head to see where it came from. A flamboyant man accidentally kicked it and shrank from Arthur's glare.

"I'm so sorry!" He quivered. "I-I didn't mean to startle you!"

Arthur just nodded and looked away from the strange man. The strange man didn't leave but looked at him curiously. He then gasped and jumped back into the wall behind him. His yelping caught Arthur's attention again.

"Ouch!" He squealed.

"Are you all right?" Arthur slurred.

"Yes, quite." The man nodded. "I just remembered who you are. You're Arthur Kirkland!"

"And if I am?" Arthur raised a brow.

"I'm a huge fan!" The man clasped his head together and twirled on his heels. Arthur raised a brow and wondered if he was all right. Something seemed off about him but he couldn't place it.

"I'm Oliver!" Oliver smiled, straightening out his formal attire.

Arthur nodded and watched as the man danced around in front of him. His excitement made Arthur's head hurt again.

"Can you please, stand still or something?" Arthur groaned, holding his head.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver apologized. Oliver watched as Arthur looked at the ground in pain, getting ever so curious about his idol. "Is something wrong?"

"Just… nothing." Arthur shook his head as Oliver sat on his haunches, looking at Arthur's clouded green eyes.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear~." Oliver smiled.

Something at the back of Arthur's drunken mind told him to ignore this man and his pleas but… there was another part of his mind that said he could trust this man. As if it was someone he knew, one of his best friends.

"Did Cameron get upset again?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah… How did y-"

"He's one of my friends too." Oliver said. "He always talks about how you keep bossing him around. I always tell him he's over reacting, you can't be that bad. And you're not!"

"Yeah…" Arthur nodded.

"You know what? I feel that if I could tell him to leave me alone." Oliver said.

"Fighting with Cameron isn't exactly a good thing for anyone's health." Arthur said.

"True…" Oliver agreed. "Wanna know what I think whenever my siblings overreact?" Arthur glanced over at Oliver. "I think that they'd leave me alone if I don't interact with them immediately."

Something about that seemed familiar but Arthur couldn't place it.

"You know what we need to do?" Oliver bounced to his feet. He grabbed Arthur's wrists and pulled him up onto his feet. "I think we should teach your siblings a lesson~! Some things can only be learned through brute force after all~!"

"Are you mad?" Arthur snapped, pulling his hands away from Oliver. "I wouldn't want to hurt them!"

"But bossing them around is better?" Oliver said. "You're still hurting them that way too, poppet."

Arthur was silent again. Maybe Oliver was right. They've been getting mad about whatever Arthur says. He tells them one thing and they flip out over it. He balled his fists and looked over at Oliver. He had an alluring smile and his hypnotic cotton candy eyes… Arthur felt uneasy about what Oliver was thinking.

"You know one way to get them to do what you want?" Oliver said, reaching for something behind him. "You threaten them of course. Tell them something bad'll happen. And if they don't listen, you continue to find a way to break them. Like Claire for example."

"Leave Claire alone." Arthur growled.

"It's just for an example." Oliver said. "Whenever you both get into an argument, she is like Cameron. Always ready to fend you off and will battle you 'til only one of you is left standing. But when she's about to deliver the final blow, she hesitates. Why do you think that is?"

Arthur didn't like where this was going. He looked up at Oliver's devious face and held his trembling fist at his side. But before he could say anything, he's mind felt hazy. Everything around him started to blur and mesh together. He stumbled back and fell onto the cold, wet ground.

Arthur's hazy green eyes looked up and met Oliver's cotton candy ones. He reached up towards him, trying to beg for help. No words came out and everything was turning black. He felt something wet under his arm as it fell back onto the ground. He blinked few times and couldn't figure out what it was. The last few things he saw was Oliver's fading figure and a boy's frightened face that replaced it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Path

America's Resolve

"Are you serious?" A girl laughed.

"Mhmm! And then they all started singing!" A man cackled.

"I wouldn't doubt you and Feliks getting that drunk and starting to sing but Roderich and Ludwig too?" The girl scoffed in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" The man smirked. The girl held his gaze for a moment and then shrugged it off.

"Whatever it is, keep me out of it." She said. "Your little Super Awesome whatever sounds busy enough without me."

The couple walked on for about a few minutes. The air started to get colder as the rain lessened. The girl sighed as she remembered something that happened earlier.

"I feel bad for Arthur." She frowned. The man wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't think that way, Claire." He said. "It's not awesome." Claire pushed him back and raised her brow.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Claire scoffed.

"Of course!" The man cheered. "I am the great and awesome G-" A scream cut through the air. Both Claire and Gilbert straightened up and looked around. It was in one of the nearby alleys. They quickly ran over to the source of the noise and saw a little boy running away.

"Arthur!" Claire cried and dove for the ground. She picked up the drunken blonde's head and tried to wake him up. "Arthur? Arthur?" She called out, panic spread through her like a virus. Her emerald eyes were wide open with fear, tears started to form around her eyes. A couple minutes passed and the drunk started to groan.

"Arthur!" She cried out in relief. She rubbed his head and looked at his blood stained clothes.

"Is he hurt?" Gilbert asked.

"Call someone!" Claire said shakily. Gilbert nodded and ran out of the alley with his phone. Claire could hear what he was saying as she tried to keep her brother awake.

"It's all right, Arthur." Claire said soothingly. "Your big sister is here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Claire!" Arthur gasped. He grasped for Claire's hand as it rested on his cheek. "I saw… it almost killed me!" He murmured.

As Arthur began to sputter random things that he might have seen, Claire tried to calm him down. Sirens could be heard as a few people neared the scene. Gilbert pushed them back and tried to keep them from getting any closer. He noticed a familiar blonde boy in the crowd.

"Hey!" The boy roared. "Stop pushing! Gilbert!"

"HEY!" Gilbert hollered. "Don't you have something better to do than to stand around here?" The crowd looked at Gilbert with a dirty look. He inched towards them and watched as they turned tail to go off somewhere else. The boy laughed and went up to Gilbert.

"Dude, you're mean!" He laughed.

"Not as mean as Claire would be right now." Gilbert admitted.

"Is Claire all right?" The boy asked. "She looked kind of scared."

"You must be hungry." Gilbert grinned. "Come on; let's go get something to eat!"

The boy got excited and ran off with Gilbert. As they were eating from some fast food restaurant, the boy watched Gilbert's gaze carefully. Whatever he'd seen before the ambulance came, was still bugging him.

"Are you all right, Gil?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Alfred." Gilbert grinned. "I'm awesome after all!"

Alfred started laughing and couldn't take him seriously. Whatever was bugging him was gone. As the next couple of days passed, everything had a strange feel to it. Alfred knew something was up, since Cameron and Claire weren't saying anything. Bryce and Allan cheered him up though.

"So how are you feeling today, Al?" Bryce asked, sitting next to Alfred.

"Well…" Alfred frowned. "My friends at home still don't like Arthur."

"It'll pass." Bryce nodded.

"I'm also worried about Claire and Arthur." The youth said.

Bryce was silent. Alfred looked at the dark haired man with his curious eyes. Bryce always had an answer for something. A few more minutes passed and Bryce looked up at Alfred, his eyes closed like usual.

"Arthur…" He paused for a moment. "Arthur was… he was attacked on his way home the other day."

"Is he all right?" Alfred jumped. Bryce waved for Alfred to sit back down.

"Calm down, Al." Bryce smiled reassuringly. "Arthur's getting treatment at the hospital. He'll be fine."

"What happened?" Alfred asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. And Bryce read his mind too. Bryce shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm not too sure myself." He feigned and put his arms up in defeat. "Maybe Claire would know but she's not looking well herself."

Before Alfred could ask why, he already got the hint. Claire was really upset that night, even when she came home the other day. Gilbert and everyone else talked about something after Alfred went to bed. Whatever happened doesn't sound good. The sound of footsteps approaching made both Bryce and Alfred look to see who it was.

"Claire!" Alfred grinned and ran over to her.

"Al!" She smiled. "You need to stop growing!"

"It's not my fault I'm so tall!" Alfred laughed.

"Sure it isn't." Claire laughed. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"It's about Arthur… isn't it?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Claire nodded; she looked over at Bryce and sighed when he shrugged.

"Who did it?" Alfred asked.

Claire stared at Bryce and then at the floor. Alfred guessed she was trying to avoid it or remember who it was. He led Claire to a chair near Bryce and sat down next to her.

"I don't know, Alfred." She said sullenly.

"Are you all right, sis?" Alfred asked. Claire was silent for another long moment.

"Hey, Al," Bryce interrupted, "do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"No…" Alfred said. "I want to go see Arthur." He looked over at Claire. "Can we go?"

"Absolutely not!" Cameron growled. "No one's gonna go see that shite."

"Of course he can go see him." Claire shot back. Cameron glared at his sister and Claire met it. The room began to rise with an uncomfortable tension. Both Alfred and Bryce shifted uncomfortably in their seats. A moment later, the pair ran off into another room.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." Bryce sighed.

"Does it ever?" Alfred asked.

"It does if Claire's defending Arthur." Bryce muttered.

"What's Cameron so mad about?" Alfred asked.

"It has to do with Arthur's condition." Bryce admitted. "It's also why they're both upset. Arthur's condition isn't getting any better and might be because of all the trouble he gets himself into."

"Is it that bad?" Alfred asked. Bryce turned his head towards the blonde boy; a hint of his emerald eyes could be seen.

"Your friends at home are right to say what they want at Arthur." Bryce said. "I'm afraid it's only going to get worse, Alfred. Don't be like your big brothers and Claire, it's best if you try to figure things out on your own. It'll be scary at first, but you'll get the hang of it. Besides, you have part of the British Empire in you; nothing's going to be a challenge until you make it so."

"Bryce? What're y—" A nearby door swung open, making both Bryce and Alfred jump. Claire stormed out with an angry look. She grabbed Alfred's wrist and led him out of the house. Cameron leaned against the doorway and grimaced at his departing sister, a cigarette on his lip.

"Maybe try and not to get her mad?" Bryce advised.

"Oh, shut it." Cameron said. "Why she's still standing up for the shite, I'll never know."

"The same reason why you won't yell at Alfred and you won't let anything happen to Claire." Bryce said. "Except maybe making her mad." Cameron rolled his eyes and left the room.

Claire and Alfred arrived at the hospital. America looked around the plain building with excitement as Claire coerced the nurse to give them a couple of visitor's badges. They put them on their jackets and started towards the elevator.

"So how is he?" Alfred asked.

"He's all right." Claire smiled.

"Bryce said something was wrong with him." Alfred added. "And you looked sad when I asked about him earlier."

Claire was in her own mind for a while. Alfred always asked the type of questions that made people think. So it also made it kind of difficult to think of a quick response or an answer he'd like to hear. Claire couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm just worn out from my own boss telling me what to do every five seconds is all." Claire said.

"What's it like to be a country?" Alfred asked.

"Well…" Claire paused. "It's different. You feel things a lot of people would never be able to feel. Like the great triumphs and achievements you've helped make and all the happiness that the people you help lead endure." She paused again and frowned. "Then… then there's the feeling of sadness when something bad happens. Whether it's a foreign attack or an epidemic, it feels the same. But there's always a mark of that event that is left behind."

Claire looked over to Alfred, not noticing that the elevator doors had opened but noticing how Alfred was looking at her. What she said confused him and she smiled, shrugging it off. She wrapped her green sleeved arms around the boy and didn't let go for a while.

"Don't worry Al," Claire said, "you'll be on your own one day. After that, you'll understand what I mean. It's a special thing to represent all we stand for but we must also acknowledge those around us and the beliefs they hold aren't too different from ours; aside it being from another tome or way of saying it."

"Nah!" Alfred laughed and pushed her away. "I think I'll pass on being a country. I'd rather just know you all exist and be on my way."

"Then what's the world going to do without her hero?" Claire teased. Alfred laughed and started off down the hallway with Claire. The doors all looked the same and were closed or left ajar. Claire tugged on Alfred's jacket as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Be a little quiet, yeah?" Claire whispered. "He might be asleep still."

"He hasn't woken up yet?" He whispered back. Claire shook her head and grabbed the doorknob. America tugged on her sleeve. "It's all right! I just want to see how he's doing is all." Claire rolled her emerald eyes and scoffed at Alfred. She opened the door and they both walked in.

The room was quieter than Alfred thought it would be. Nothing, but the rhythmic beeps from the machines, made a noise. Claire sat in a chair next to Arthur's bed and nodded for him to sit next to her. Alfred sat down and looked at Arthur in awe.

A man of his power is now unconscious on the bed in front of him. He felt sad that Arthur had been reduced to this. He kind of understood why Claire and Cameron were a little upset, though they were always fighting over or about Arthur. But whenever they all came to visit Alfred across the Atlantic, they were so happy and pleased to see him.

Alfred watched as Arthur quietly breathed. Alfred looked over to Claire, who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Claire?" He started. "Is everything all right over here?"

"Not really." Claire said. "We've all been getting into more fights lately. I don't think it'll end anytime soon. At least in a good way."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before Arthur left and all this happened, he got into another fight with Cameron. Cameron was badgering him about how he was being a tyrant and how he should give us more power to do what we want." Claire explained. "And if Cameron got his way, Arthur would have a bruise on his face… or something much worse. I stopped him before he did anything and managed to push him off to do something else. I didn't see what Arthur did but I knew he was going to go out for a drink like he always does."

"Things are that bad here?" Alfred frowned.

"Cameron and I know it's not Arthur doing all this." Claire said. "Arthur's boss is pushing his limits a little. Making him go against Cameron and making him mad. I do have to agree with Cam though; Arthur shouldn't be pushed around so easily."

"Is that going to happen to me?" Alfred frowned. Claire looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Let's hope not. It would be a sad site to see my little brothers getting mad at one another." Alfred's silent for a while as Claire checks her pockets. Claire got to her feet and ran out of the room, saying she'd be back soon.

Alfred watched Arthur for a moment. He looked so calm and there wasn't even a hint of emotion. But there was something off about him. Alfred couldn't explain what it was but it was there somewhere. He frowned and looked down at his feet, wondering if England would ever return to his normal self again.

_iEngland's a tyrant!/i_ A few people cheered. _iNo taxation without representation!/i_

_iAlfred! Join us!/i_ A middle aged man grinned.

_iWhy?/i_ He asked. _iEngland is one of my friends!/i_

_iHe does nothing but oppress us!/i_ The man argued. _iLook at what he did to Claire and Cameron the other day! He treats them the same as he treats us. Claire even worse./i_

Alfred was silent. What the Bostonian said was true. But whenever he asked Arthur, Arthur always told him it was just a joke. Something to shrug off later but whenever he saw Claire, she looked sad. She was never full of life anymore; though whenever she saw Alfred, everything bad went away.

_iAlfred,/i_ The middle aged man started, _ithink about what we can do. We'd be able to rule ourselves without fear of the British trying to hurt us!/i_

_iBut won't it be hard?/i_ Alfred frowned. _iWe can just live as their colonies. Like Quebec./i_

_iIf we are ever to succeed in life, we must take chances./i _The man said. A voice beckoned him over and he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred smiled weakly at the lawyer and watched as he rushed off to go help out his friends.

He was right though. The English were taking things too far and even further since the French & Indian War. Taxes were higher than anything and even the rich were beginning to be fed up with everything. A few people tried to coerce the British Parliament to reconsider how they're treating the colonies. What made it even worse was giving Quebec whatever they wanted; no Parliament to rule over them and they have their own government as well.

As Alfred recalled what they had said, he felt his spirit going down. He sighed and balled his fists. Even as Arthur lay in front of him, unconscious, he didn't know what to do. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Why?" He cried out. "Why does everything have to be difficult? Why can't anything be easy or everyone be nice?" He looked up at Arthur. "I don't understand why everyone says you're a tyrant! You're not! You're… you're…." Alfred slumped in his chair. Maybe Cameron was right.

Alfred rubbed his forehead as he thought about what he was going to do next. He looked over at Arthur again, examining the machines more closely. He gulped and shook his head. He sighed and stood up, inching near the life support machine. He jumped back into his seat and grumbled.

"I can't do that…" He murmured. "But…" As the thought gave him more turmoil in his mind, something shuffled in front of him. There was a groan and then a yawn. Alfred looked up to see Arthur awake. A smile stretched across his face and he leaned towards the bedside.

"Arthur!" He grinned. "You're awake!" Arthur looked over at him with dull eyes. Alfred frowned and backed up into his seat.

"Arthur?" He said breathlessly. Arthur didn't even blink or grin as he looked at Alfred. It's like Arthur was possessed by those spirits he liked to talk to. His eyes were a deep crimson and the whites of his eyes were black, making Alfred wonder if he were dreaming.

"Why are you afraid?" Arthur asked. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"W-what?" Alfred stammered. "What are you?" Arthur sat up. It was as if the accident never happened, no pain made him flinch. Alfred watched in terror as the older nation wrapped his hands around his neck.

"You know very well who I am." He whispered as everything turns black.


End file.
